Rise of the Demon king
by Mystic 6 tailed Naruto
Summary: Naruto's mother Kushina is half-Uchiha. Izuna Uchiha is alive and the cause of the Kyuubi attack. The Juubi has declared Naruto his heir! How will our hero's life go having a mother and several overprotective sisters to protect him?


**Summary: What if Madara wasn't evil but good? What if Madara was a woman and it was Izuna Uchiha who made the Kyuubi attack Konoha? Izuna surivives and is the creator of the Akatsuki. **

**Naruto X Bleach X Inuyasha crossover**

**Naruto X Kushina Harem, Fem. OC X Fem. Kyuubi Yuri Harem**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or Inuyasha! I do own the OCs and my versions of the Kyuubi, Madara, and Kushina though.**

I hope this final true rewrite is better than the first one. I thought long and hard how to do this fully.

* * *

><p>The village of Konohagakure was in chaos for the most powerful demon…The bijuu queen herself, the Kyuubi No Yoko was attacking them on this night right at this very moment…The demon fox released an intense blast of fire from her maw. The demon's fabled tails lashed out smashing mountains, summoning tsunamis, and even spawned a massive tornado. A couple of times the fox rose on her hind legs and crushed several ninja with her paw-like clawed hands. The fox queen was looking for something precious that had been taken from her…The demon's normally cat-like eyes had the image of the Sharingan in them to show someone of the Uchiha Clan was manipluating her… The demon fox roared and sent the ninja flying just from the shockwaves from her roar. The Konoha-nin wondered what it was looking for. But there was no way in hell could they allow the demon to do any more damage. The ninja rose up and charged the giant demon fox only to by cleaved in half by one swipe from her massive claw…then destroyed by another blast of fire. Nothing could stop this ultimate force of nature.<p>

The Kyuubi roared. **"Don't interfer mortals! You'll perish if you dare interupt my search for my mate!"** Even with the Sharingan controlling her she was intellengent enough to keep speaking.

"Come on! Hold it back until Yondaime-sama arrives!" One Konoha-Nin yelled out to the others. His comrades nodded and lunged at the fox.

The demon fox unleashed another massive roar, the powerful shockwaves sent the ninja sailing again crashing into building. The Kyuubi then sat back on her haunches …Her nine tails curved forward toward her mouth…The ninja watched in horror as red and blue bubbles gathered at her mouth…forming a giant black sphere, the sphere was suddenly condensed into a smaller form and the Kyuubi then ate the sphere. Steam poured from her mouth.

A few minutes later the Kyuubi opened her mouth. A wide range white-red beam was launched from her mouth…

Hidden

"What! why is she attacking? I don't remember sensing anything to make her attack." A woman with long spiky black hair stood on top of the Hokage Monument.

Her eyes were red with three tomoe in each. Her clothes consisted of a long robe with red clouds on it.

_'Kushina-chan…hold on.' _With that the woman disappeared.

Konoha Hospital...

A beautiful woman with long dark red hair, violet eyes, and a very well-endowed figure was holding her newborn child in her arms…She wore a hospital gown which hugged her voluputuous body perfectly.

She smiled down lovingly at him…He had a mop of red-blonde hair and when he opened his eyes they were the purest mixture of blue and violet you ever saw…She continued gazing at her newborn son…she felt butterflies in her stomach from looking at him. He had the cutest whisker marks on his face due to his mother being a former Jinchuriki.

There was a girl with them…she was 13 years old…she had long red hair with blonde streaks and Violet eyes…she had large CC cup breasts most girls her age would kill for…She wore a black shirt and ANBU style pants on the back of her shirt was a red swirl and a Red-white fan, the symbols of her clans the Uzumaki and Uchiha clans.

The girl is Hinote Uchiha Uzumaki Namikaze…Minato's and Kushina's firstborn…Hinote had inherited her mother's looks…she is the elder sister of Naruto.

Kushina is the daughter of Uchiha Kurami (Female good Madara) and Uzumaki Akio…Wife of the Yondaime, Mother of the three children, and… former Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi.

Kushina hugged her 'Mini-Minato' closer to her. "You'll be a fine ninja one day…my little Naru-kun."

Hinote wanted to hold her little brother.

"Kaa-san may I hold him?" Hinote really admired her mother…she is a young Chunin but is strong enough to battle Elite Jonin…she had activated her Sharingan at age 7 and it was fully mature.

"Sure Hinote-chan…" Kushina smiled to her daughter. She was about to hand Naruto over to Hinote.

But then a yellow flash of light appeared to reveal Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage and Yellow flash of Konoha, the father of Hinote and Naruto. He looked really serious by the way he was gripping his special tri-pronged kunai."Kushina-chan there's trouble!"

Kushina asked her husband. "What's happening Minato-kun?"

"A demon is attacking us!"

"Oh-no! You don't mean… " Kushina's eyes widened in fear.

"Yeah…the Kyuubi No Yoko is the one attacking." He said in a serious warning tone.

Kushina was frightened when she heard that. Her former tenant…she remembered after giving birth to Naruto that the Kyuubi broke out of the weakened seal being freed by a masked man (Not Madara)…and for some reason attacked the village. When female Jinchuriki give birth the seal containing their bijuu weakens due to all the chakra needed to keep it locked being used to give birth...now Kushina after giving birth to Hinote had managed to keep the Kyuubi sealed during that birth but something had gone wrong this time it might've been that masked man who had managed to infiltrate their barrier.

The Uzumaki princess knew that her mother who was the Uchiha clan founder was possibly already fighting the massive fox. Kushina was afraid for her son and held him closer to her bosom. "What do we do Minato-kun?" She asked in a frightened tone.

"There is a forbidden jutsu I can use to defeat it…but I have to create another Jinchuriki…This jutsu is called: Shiki Fuujin it summons the Shinigami and seals away the demon into the person's body." Minato looked down. "The price? The soul of the caster."

"But Minato-kun whatever person the Kyuubi is sealed within could die from the strain of it's immense chakra!" Kushina protested.

"Not a newborn child..their chakra coils have yet to develop and could grow used to the demon's power."

…

…

…

"No…NO! I know what you have planned Minato-kun! I won't allow it!" Kushina knew only an Uzumaki could hold back the fox. She realize what her husband's strategy was. The Uzumaki woman held Naruto away from him. "I refuse to let you turn my Naru-kun into the third Jinchuriki! Have you forgotten?** I** was the previous Jinchuriki! I know of all the hardships he'll suffer!"

"Please Kushina-chan! There's no choice!" The Yondaime knew his wife well and once she made up her mind there was no changing it…one of the reasons he fell for the beautiful, fiery, red-haired woman…but now wasn't the time for her wants the village came first he had to do what he must to preserve the village.

"No! Do you hear me Namikaze Minato! No! N-O! I won't let you turn my baby into what I was!" Kushina screamed.

But she felt tired after giving birth a few hours ago and still recovering from have her tailed beast extracted… Kushina activated her Sharingan four tomoe spun in her piercing red eyes.

The red-haired kunoichi was exhausted and then her Sharingan de-activated never mind activating her Uzumaki bloodline…Or her Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan…The Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan is the third eye normally gained by removing your own siblings' eyes and implanting them within yourself. Kushina though gained hers the right way thus it was far more powerful than that version. "Please Minato-kun don't do it. Don't condem our son to the life I once suffered..." Kushina begged her husband…tears flowing from her beautiful violet/purple eyes. Minato took Naruto from her arms…Kushina finally fell to the effects of exhaustion and fell down on the bed. "I beg you Minato-kun please don't…" She gave her husband one last pleading stare before sleep took her. But she managed to hear his final words. "I'm sorry Kushina-chan. Forgive me." Minato looked down at his son knowing this was the one and only time he'd ever get to hold or see him. He wouldn't even be able to watch Naruto and Hinote grow up and eventually join the elite shinobi force like he and Kushina did.

Hinote watched as her father disappeared in his signature technique with her baby brother…Hinote broke down crying…Kurami arrived at the hospital to see her son-in-law vanishing with a yellow light.

She looked down at her sleeping daughter. "Kushina-chan…" She ran her hand through her daughter's hair. "I'll hold the Kyuubi off for as long as I can…musume." She leaned down and planted a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

The Uchiha founder then vanished as if sucked into a void.

Battlefield

Bodies littered the area and more were seen as the Kyuubi continued her unexpected assault on the peaceful village…

But then black flames suddenly appeared in front of the massive fox and struck her in the face. The flames barely fazed the fox queen all they did was anger her more.

The demon fox snarled and turned to see a person standing on a branch of one of the trees.

**"Those eyes**…**! It's **_you_****,** Kurami Uchiha!"** Kyuubi remembered this woman…she was the mother of her former container Uzumaki Kushina.

Kurami smirked. "I see you remember me Kyuubi. I won't let you destroy this village!" Her Eternal Mangekyou spun as she drew her signature weapon.

"Please Kurami nee-chan, you know this pitiful place deserves to be destroyed." Said a very familiar voice.

Kurami's eyes widened. "That voice...!" She looked on top of the Kyuubi and saw a man with black hair standing atop her head. He had the same hair as Kurami but shorter in a chicken style and an ANBu-like mask covered his face from view.

"Izuna-otouto!"

This was her younger brother Izuna Uchiha. He looked like a certain soon to be emo boy. But older and he wore Uchiha clothing from the past. He took his mask off revealing spinning Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and a very handsome face. But wait wasn't he supposed to be dead? Then again technically she was supposed to be dead as well.

"Hey Nee-chan it's been awhile hasn't it?" Izuna gazed down at his sister. "I'd love to catch up...but as you can see I'm busy with destroying this Senju-loving hellhole!" His right eye spun.

"**Amaterasu!**" Instantly a wall of black flames rose up and incinerated the group of ninjas. The flames soon spread and several other people caught on fire.

One ninja screamed. "Retreat! The flames are too strong to fight!"

Kurami gasped seeing the ultimate fire ninjutsu. "No! I've got to stop him!" Kurami's right eye spun like a vortex. "**Kamui**!" A swirling mass formed and began sucking in the black flames.

Izuna snorted. "Nice try Nee-chan but you can't get it all!" He changed their form. "Enton: Yami Kōgi no arashi!" Instantly the flames burned faster than the Kamui could suck and took on the form of a massive cyclone of fire. The Uchiha controlled the black flaming twister with his left eye and made it go through the ninja forces like a fish through water.

The Kyuubi helped by using a Futon technique to increase the flames size. Now Konoha was getting beaten and burned by a giant black twister of fire. Several buildings caught on fire. Innocent civilians were being incinerated as well.

Konoha's ninja forces were being decimated by the deadly jutsu.

Izuna laughed wickedly. "Yes! Die! Die you worthless Senju-worshipping idiots!"He reveled in the destruction caused by his jutsu.

Hospital

A young woman with long silver hair and golden slitted eyes quickly sensed a massive youki in the village. She rushed out of the hospital. She wore all white hospital clothes and looked to be 17 years old. her name is Taisho Gina…she's a demon as well...an Inugami demon to be exact. The hospital clothes barely could hold in her well-endowed figure. Especially her E cup size breasts. A white fluffy boa-like appendage was wrapped around her waist.

"Run! It's the Kyuubi!"

"We have to get away!"

Was heard as several civilians ran for cover. But then black flames rose up and incinerated them.

Gina saw a young woman with long wavy black hair and exotic red eyes along with a few other young shinobi being attacked by the flames. She was a young Chunin and was running from the flames along with several other young ninja. The silver haired beauty quickly sliced through the black flames protecting the younger teens. Her sword made from her own body was capable of slicing through even the strongest flames of hell.

Yuhi Kurenai was a relatively new Chunin at 13 years old. She was specially talented with Genjutsu. She wanted to help her father and the others fight the Kyuubi but was barred from entering the battle. Her father had formed a barrier to protect them but it had been shattered by the Kyuubi's monstrous power.

Then black flames rose up and were about to reduce them to ash!

Kurenai and the others shut their eyes as to not see their death coming. But then they heard a slicing sound. Kurenai opened her eyes to see a girl who was about 4 years older than her. The flames were sliced in half and the sword in her hand showed how they were saved.

She had long silver hair and exotic yellow-golden eyes. The silver-haired beauty turned to Kurenai. "Are you all okay?"

Kurenai blushed while looking at her. "Yes. Thank you." She had never seen a more beautiful woman since Kushina-sama. Yuhi Kurenai has fallen for another girl what a surprise.

"Sure you just find a safe place to hide." Gina looked in the distance to see the massive orange fox. _'What? Akane-chan?'_

She sighed_. 'Oh my, why is it this village seems to attract demons?' _the silver haired beauty then started to walk away…

"Wait!" Kurenai walked up to her. She fidgeted a little blushing lightly. "T-Tell me your name before you go..."

"I'm Taisho Gina."

"My name is Yuhi Kurenai."

"Nice to meet you Kurenai-chan but I have to go now." With that Gina vanished in a blur of high speed.

Kurenai watched her leave blushing deeper. _'I hope to meet you again someday…Gina-chan.'_ Her friends began to tease her about her blushing.

* * *

><p>Kurami appeared on top of the Kyuubi and aimed a kick at Izuna. But the younger Uchiha easily blocked it and countered with a punch.<p>

his arm went right through Kurami's head as she used her Jikūkan Ninjutsu to turn intangible.

"Doesn't this bring back memories Nee-chan? You and me fighting each other. Just like old times!" Izuna ducked under a strike and delivered a powerful roundhouse that connected with Kurami's stomach. Kurami felt all the air leave her lungs and was sent flying through the forest.

Izuna smirked. "Well have fun finishing them off Kyuubi." He vanished in a swirl of leaves and reappeared on a tree a few miles away to watch the destruction.

The Kyuubi formed another strong ball. **"I have no time to play with you anymore mortals! You've finished!"** But then kunai with exploding tags attached flew at her from behind and was aimed right for her tails. They exploded and these were specialized tags which actually caused severe damage to the demon queen by destroying two of her tails leaving only seven left. Kyuubi stopped charging her strong ball in shock. **"M-My tails..." **The demon fox was completely shocked and muttered. **"You actually cut off my tails..."** She began to tremble even as two brand new tails suddenly quickly grew in good as new. **"T-They actually cut my tails..." **She kept muttering this.

The ninja who threw them grinned. "Oh hell yeah you ain't so powerful now eh fox monster?" He started dancing around like a complete and total idiot. "Yeah! Did you guys see me! I was the best!"

The other ninja sweatdropped at his antics and actually stopped their advances on the Kyuubi.

One chunin turned to his friend. "Hey you know this guy?"

"No do you?" the other ninja replied.

Nope."

The idiots could've used this moment to escape but instead they continued watching the moron dance around. Just then all hell broke loose.

Kyuubi unleashed an ocean's worht of KI right on them. **"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU DAMAGE MY BEAUTIFUL TAILS! I WILL KILL YOU ALL NOW!" **She roared angrily. The Sharingan image faded to show Izuna's control wore off and now she was really pissed. Her crimson eyes glowed with rage. Kyuubi launched her nine tails at the idiot who cut them. He was cut into several bloody pieces cause he didn't move in time. Kyuubi continued her assault on them more and more people were dying as Kyuubi really began to lay waste to the village.

But then a BOOM was heard.

The suriving ninja turned to see the Boss Toad Gamabunta. He wore a yazuka jacket and had a giant tanto knife strapped to his side. He also had a pipe in his mouth.

Standing atop Gamabunta was the very man they were waiting for! The Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

Cheers rang out from the survivors of the attack about how their great leader would save them from the demon fox.

Minato had already informed Sarutobi about his plan. He also has told his students Rin and Kakashi to help his wife with their children. He held Naruto in his arms. _'I'm sorry of the burden I'm putting on you Naruto.'_

Kyuubi growled. **"How irritating it's like they pop up like rats! I just want to find my Gina-hime."** At the mention of her mate she calmed down quite a bit.

Minato went through handseals then clapped his hands together. "Shiki Fūjin!"

Kyuubi froze in terror when she felt one of the only two powers greater than her own. She looked above Minato to see the god of death. **"S-Shinigami-sama..."** She trembled frightened by his presence.

The Shinigami himself hovered behind the Yondaime. The king of the spirits then looked down at Minato. **"What is it you need Ningen?"**

Minato begged. "Shinigami-sama please seal the Kyuubi No Yoko into my son! This is my one and final request."

**"Very well Ningen."** The Shinigami then removed his knife from his mouth and slashed Kyuubi with it removing her soul and placed it within Naruto's naval.

Naruto's hair became longer and more like fur.

**"It is done and now for my payment."** Shinigami took Minato's soul but instead of devouring it. He took it with him.

In a blue flash it was over. Minato's corpse lied on the ground holding his son in his arms. there was a red glowing seal on the baby's stomach...unknown to anyone the moon suddenly changed to a blood-red color and shined down on Naruto. From the beam walked out a massive creature 5 times the size of the Kyuubi. It was a massive black wolf with ten-tails trailing behind it. It's eyes were a blood-red color and resembled the sharingan but with key differences. For one there were nine tomoe instead of three and four ripple-like rings were in them as well. The tomoe were set on the three rings closest to the pupils. it's sharp claws dug trenches into the ground.

Little Naruto looked up at the giant wolf without fear. He just giggled and clapped his hands.

The massive wolf lowered its head to the boy. **"Ah...my heir has been born. Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki Namikaze, I hereby grant you the powers you were born and destined to have!"** It reached out with one of it's tails and gently touched the boy's forehead. The wolf spoke to him. **"You will suffer a hard life because of what your father did little one but with your new powers, you will be safe from harm and you can keep your family and friends out of danger."** It channelled it's youki threw it's tail and the youki entered the boy's body. Naruto's hair gained streaks of black and his blue-violet eyes became blood red with one ring and three tomoe in them before changing back. his nails and teeth sharpened and elongated. The giant canine smirked and retracted it's tail. **"I look forward to seeing how you grow up young future king." **The moon shined a beam down and in the next instant the wolf was gone and the moon was back to it's normal blue-white color.

Gina had not seen this event but a civilian who survived did and it was this person who would set off the rumors of the boy being the Kyuubi incarnate. All Gina saw was a newborn boy being held by the corpse of his father. The silver-haired beauty thought sadly. _'Poor boy I know how the humans will react. I think I'll assist him and his family.' _She walked over and took him from his father's lifeless arms. "I'll take you back to your family little one." Gina smiled down at the boy who slept snuggly in her arms. She turned into a blue orb of light and flew out heading towards the hospital.

* * *

><p>Hospital...4 fours later<p>

Kushina woke up and looked around. "Ugh. Huh what happened to me?" She noticed the lack of weight in her arms. Suddenly it all came rushing back to her...

_"Please Minato-kun don't do it. Don't condem our son to the life I once suffered..." Kushina begged her husband…tears flowing from her beautiful violet/purple eyes. __Minato took Naruto from her arms…Kushina finally fell to the effects of exhaustion and fell down on the bed. "I beg you Minato-kun please don't…" She gave her husband one last pleading stare before sleep took her...but she managed to hear his final words. __"I'm sorry Kushina-chan. Forgive me." Minato looked down at his son knowing this was the one and only time he'd ever get to hold or see him. He wouldn't even be able to watch Naruto and Hinote grow up and eventually join the elite shinobi force like he and Kushina did._

_'Naru-kun! Where is he! Why Minato-kun? Why did you have to do it?'_ Kushina quickly got out of bed only to fall to her knees because of her body being so weak from the birth. Suddenly she felt an enormous amount of chakra and Kurami materialized into the room.

"Naru-kun? Naru-kun! Where are you!" Kushina began to feel tears falling as she feared the worst happened. "No...it couldn't be..."

Hinote came in. "Kaa-san!"

Kushina saw her daughter and hugged her. "Hinote-chan!"

Hinote hugged her mother back crying.

Kurami smiled sadly. "Kushina-chan…"

Kushina noticed and grabbed her mother's robe. "Kaa-san! Where is he! Where is my little Naru-kun!"

"I'll take you to him Kushina-chan…" Kurami grabbed her daughter's shoulder but then...they saw a blue orb suddenly fly in and it took on a human form.

A young woman with waist-length silver hair now stood in front of the family. She held Naruto in her arms. The instant Kushina saw her youngest child she forgot all about her exhaustion and ran up to the girl.

The girl handed Naruto to Kushina. "Here you are ma'am."

The red-haired woman quickly cradled her son in her arms. "Naru-kun...oh my little Naru-kun." She snuggled him into her bosom.

The silver-haired girl smiled. "I found him in his father's arms and brought him back cause I knew you might be worried."

Kushina quickly hugged the girl tightly. "Thank you...Thank you...Thank you for bring my little Naru-kun back to me!"

"No problem. By the way I should introduce myself." She bowed in greetings. "I am Gina Taisho it's nice to meet you."

Kushina bowed back. "Kushina Uchiha Uzumaki Namikaze at your service! Nice to meet you too!"

Gina smiled. "Kushina I'd like to help you and your family."

Kushina smiled back. "Your help would be much appreciated Gina-chan! We accept."

**5 years later**

The village of Konohagakure had changed since the Kyuubi Attack. The village is mostly rebuilt but the scars of the assault remain fresh within the villagers' memories. They absolutely despise the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi: Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki Namikaze and tried every chance to kill him. There hasn't been a day where they haven't tried to end his life. However, Naruto's mother Kushina, his sister Hinote, and surrogate sister Gina put stops to the attacks. They killed the majority of the mobs that even dared to try and the unlucky ones who live wished that they had been killed because the three beautiful and powerful women take away their abilitiy to procreate permanently. The boy had allies in the ANBU as well such as the ANBU dog Aka Kakashi Hatake his surrogate brother. Weasel AKA Itachi Uchiha his cousin and other surrogate brother. A chunin known simply as Rin was his other surrogate sister. Rin would heal him with her medical ninjutsu when the mobs were actually successful in hurting him. Kakashi would drive them off using his summoned ninja hounds and powerful ninjutsu.

Naruto had activated his Sharingan at a very young age due to the powerful youki that flowed dormant through his veins. He had sharp nails similar to those of an Inuzuka and his fangs were even sharper. Naruto's hair was a red-blonde color and had black streaks running through it. His hair stopped at mid-back like his grandmother Kurami's. The boy despite the prejudice against him couldn't be any more innocent even if he tried.

"**WHAT!**" A female demonic voice echoed throughout the village. Making several people run to their homes in fear knowing the Bloody Angel was pissed.

Sarutobi rubbed his ears. 'Damn Kushina's loud! Why is she friends with Rose Haruno again?'

Kushina was trembling full of anger as she read the mission scroll. "They want Hinote-chan, Gina-chan, and I to do a month long S-rank escort mission! If we're gone who will protect Naru-kun while we're away!" Her voice was full of anger towards the village and worry for her young son.

Hinote now age 18 agreed with her mother her Sharingan was blazing. She now wore a Jonin vest over her upper clothes.

"Yeah Hokage-sama who will watch over otouto while Kaa-san and I are gone?"

Gina was also clad in a Jonin vest as well as blue pants, fingerless metal-plated gloves, sandles, and a blue inner shirt which was lowcut at the top revealing some of her ample clevage, she was as stacked as Tsunade was now. The white fluffy appendage was as usual wrapped around her waist.

Sarutobi suggested. "Relax Kushina. I'll have Kakashi and Itachi watch over him."

"But they have ANBU duties and won't be able to watch him all the time!" Kushina said still worried. "We need someone who can watch him full time!"

"Oh...good point." Sarutobi rubbed his temples. The damn elder and civilian councils pulled out all the stops this time. Rose Haruno was the only civilian with any brains and she even visited Naruto often bringing her cute look-alike daughter Sakura. Though Rose was the head of the civilian council she had trouble voting to keep Naruto safe but she did everything she could in her power to try but the other civilians always voted against her.

Gina suggested. "Kushina I could send a summon to find my little brother." Kushina knew about Gina being an Inugami demoness and the daughter of a very powerful demon lord. Gina even told them of her younger brothers fellow full blooded demon Sesshomaru and the Hanyou Inuyasha.

Kushina smiled. "Great idea Gina-chan thank you!"

Gina nodded and then cut her thumb on one of her fangs, she flashed through handseals at speeds surpassing Jonin-level. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" She slammed her palm onto the floor and summoned a large white dog the size of Kuromaru.

The dog bowed to Gina. "You summoned me my queen?"

Gina handed him a scroll. "Yes Ace, find my little brother Inuyasha and give this to him. Tell him, I need him here now. If he refuses tell him it's an order from his leader."

"Of course as you command." The dog took off at high speed truly living up to his name with the scroll on his back.

Sarutobi whistled. "Guy would be so jealous of that dog."

"In the mean time." Kushina turned to face two very scared ANBU. Itachi Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake, normally nothing scared these two but Kushina with her power and fiery temper could scare even Orochimaru. Never mess with the Bloody Angel of Konoha.

"You two watch over my little Naru-kun whenever you're free got it? No slacking and that means you Kakashi-kun! Nothing bad better happen to Naru-kun. Otherwise," Kushina gestured to the sword strapped to her side with a sickly sweet/creepy smile on that could scare the Shinigami or even Kami-sama. "...you two won't ever have any heirs. Understand?"

Gina raised her right hand and her claws extended gleaming in the light of the room. "That goes double for me. Keep Naruto-kun safe until my brother arrives Got it?" She flexed her claws threateningly.

Kakashi and Itachi were huddled in the corner as they looked into a pair of glowing EMS eyes and Gina's sharp claws. Kushina's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan took the form of a twelve black bladed shuriken design with a small red lotus shape in the space between each blade. In the middle was a red pupil. Those powerful eyes would haunt their dreams for months or even years.

"G-Got it Kushina-sama, Gina-sama..." they stuttered hugging each other in sheer terror.

Kushina's EMS faded into her normal violet gaze and she smiled sweetly at them. "Good, I'm glad I got my point across."

Kushina and Hinote soon vanished in swirls of leaves. Gina became a blue orb and flew off.

Itachi and Kakashi soon noticed they were hugging and quickly separated completely embarrassed.

Itachi spoke emotionlessly. "Kakashi-sempai let us never speak of this to anyone."

"Agreed." Kakashi said.

Sarutobi sighed.

Naruto heard earlier this morning that his kaa-chan and nee-chans were summoned for a mission. He'd be fine...besides they trained him on how to avoid civilians since the majority of them loathed his very existence.

Our young blond hero decided to visit Ichiraku's for lunch with his Rin-Nee-chan. Rin has short, dark-brown hair and bright brown eyes. She also had two purple rectangular markings on each side of her face that looked very similar to the Inuzuka clan marks. She wore a long-sleeved black top, a high waist, light purple skirt apron under which she wore shorts. She also wore a forehead protector, sandals as well as what appeared to be dark stockings that stopped at her thighs.

Naruto was excited as he held her hand pulling her along. "Come on Nee-chan let's hurry up! I want to get to old man Ichiraku's before the lunch rush!"

Rin smiled. "Okay, okay Naruto-kun just calm down already." The Chunin giggled knowing that the young boy definitely inherited his mother's love of ramen.

Itachi was watching the two with a smile behind his mask he stood uptop a building behind them. Naruto was one of the few people who could get the stoic Uchiha prodigy to smile truly. 'Ah Naruto-kun, if only Sasuke would learn from your example. My little brother is too focused on surpassing me.'

Kakashi chuckled behind his mask. 'Don't worry sensei, Obito I promise you I will protect your son and nephew with my life! I owe you my life and career Obito...especially because Kushina-sama is your elder sister.' He was on a tree a few feet away.

Two young Genin were watching the boy with utter hatred in their eyes. They were hiding poison tipped kunai behind their backs watching from behind a fence but slowly following the two. One Genin had white hair and black eyes. The other had brown skin, brown hair in a pine-apple style and a scare running across the bridge of his nose. These two absoultely out of everyone loathed the young host and did everything they could when his 'demonic guardians' were gone to make him suffer.

"Mizuki I can't stand it...seeing that _thing_ walking among us...it killed my parents!" The scarred Genin said full of spite towards the boy. "It acts so innocent! But I know it's a monster!"

"Don't worry Iruka...I know a few friends who would be more than happy to kill it. And with it's mother and the other two demon lovers away we can do the deed anytime now." Mizuki said with a sneer towards Naruto.

Iruka grinned darkly as he imagined Naruto dead and burned. 'Soon...mother...father...you will be avenged! This I swear on my life!' He clenched his fists so tightly they bled.

Meanwhile...a bar somewhere in Fire country

Ace tracked a certain scent down to this bar and waited.

Soon a young man of about 16 with long white hair and dog-ears was kicked out of the bar. He had yellow eyes and was dressed in a red outfit. A sheathed sword was strapped to his right side.

the bartender sneered. "And stay out demon freak!"

"Yeah? Well, I'll bet your sake tastes like crap anyway pal!" The dog-eared man sneered back baring his sharp fangs.

The bartender shivered and walked back in his bar. "Demons like you should all be killed before you take over the world."

The dog-eared man rubbed his sore back. "Damn that makes the tenth bar I was kicked out of...Aneki's right I should hide my ears and eyes maybe I should purchase one of those hats and sunglasses that Kagome told me about."

Ace barked. "Inuyasha!"

The newly named Inuyasha turned to see the dog. "Oh you're one Aneki's messagers Ace right? Well, what do you want?"

The dog laid down so Inuyasha could see the scroll.

"Huh. A message from Aneki? Wonder what she needs from me?" Inuyasha took the scroll and read it.

_Dear Otouto,_

_I need a favor from you. You must come to the Village of Konohagakure. I know that due to past prejudice you have trouble accepting humans, but please do it for me little brother. I need your help. There is more to this message that will explain everything just swipe your blood on the seal._

_P.S: If you refuse then I have no choice, I Gina Taisho the head of our noble clan order you little brother to come here immediately._

Inuyasha gained a tick mark on his head and he grumbled. "Great, thanks Aneki! Fine I'll check out what you want." He stabbed his thumb with the claw on his index finger and swiped his bleeding thumb over the seal.

It glowed and in a poof of smoke more writing along with a picture of a young boy appeared on the scroll. The boy looked to be 5 years old with long blonde hair with red highlights and black streaks running through it. He had three whisker marks that made him look like a fox and his eyes were an exotic mixture of blue and violet.

_This boy's name is Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki Namikaze _('Long name.' Inuyasha thought) _He is in the same boat you are otouto, he is a Jinchuriki a human demon container who suffers the same prejudice that a Hanyou would (_Inuyasha growls at that)_Humans just can't accept Jinchuriki because they are more often than not considered the incarnate of the beast they contain. Naruto-kun contains Akane-chan the Kyuubi No Yoko who was sealed inside him by his own father the former leader of this village. But Naruto-kun was to be considered the savior of the village because of his sacrifice. __But to the villagers and some other shinobi he is the 'Kyuubi incarnate' They are dishonoring the noble sacrifice Naruto-kun's father made to save them. (_'Akane? Isn't that the vixen you're mated to Aneki?') _Anyways Naruto-kun's mother, sister, and I have been sent away on an S-rank mission which is the most dangerous class of missions a shinobi could take and I wouldn't trust just anyone to watch over Naruto-kun, I love him like a third little brother, otouto so I beg of you my true otouto please protect Naruto-kun with your power while we're gone._

_Love,_

_Your Aneki, Gina Taisho_

_P.S.S: Naruto-kun loves Ramen otouto and he's as stubborn as you are _(Inuyasha grins. 'I think I'm gonna like this kid.').

_P.S.S.S: Don't corrupt Naruto-kun with your language otouto...or else I'll tell Sesshomaru-otouto what you and that Kagome girl did on his bed and how you tried to cover it up._

Inuyasha paled while blushing pink. 'Aneki you wouldn't dare! That teme would kill me if he knew! We cleaned it as best we could!'

Castle in a faraway western lands forest

A tall aristocratic man with silver hair and yellow eyes let out a quiet sneeze. He wore a multilayered outfit with a long boa-like appendage on his right shoulder as well as armor pads. A blue crescent moon decorated his forehead. His normally emotionless golden eyes were filled with disgust and frustration right now. He was trying to clean his bed which strangly smelled of his half-breed little half-brother and that human girl. It smelled like they tried to clean it but didn't do a very good job. "This Sesshomaru swears Inuyasha you will die for defiling my bed." Sesshomaru sniffed the bed again and nearly blanched. So he drew his sword Bakusaiga. "This bed is tainted I will have it replaced at once." He slashed his sword and shot a green-yellow energy wave. The bed melted into nothing and so did the wall.

A servant arrived and looked surprised. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Have a new bed ready in two hours or you'll be next."

Sesshomaru pointed Bakusaiga at the frightened servant.

"Y-Yes my lord." The servant ran out to buy a new bed.

Inuyasha suddenly shivers. "You know I think I'd prefer doing what Aneki wants me to do than deal with Sesshomaru! I'm in!"

Ace grinned. "Good. I'll race you there!"

Inuyasha smirked. "You're on!"

The two got into a starting position and then they both ran off at speeds that would make a certain green beast jealous.

Konohagakure gates

Two chunin were guarding the gates. When a red blur and a white blur raced right by them and leapt over the wall easily bypassing the barrier.

"What was that?" One chunin said confused.

The other shrugged. "Beats me."

Inuyash raced through the village using the trees. "Ha. So cool that humans would actually leave a few trees nowadays!"

Ace sighed. 'Oh boy how this idiot could be related to Gina-dono is beyond me.'

Inuyasha sniffed the air looking for a scent. He then leapt onto a building roof overlooking a ramen shop. "R-Ramen? They have Ramen here?" He saw the boy from the picture eating some ramen with a cute brunette. Inuyasha drooled at the sight and smell of the Ramen. He leapt down and landed right behind them.

Ichiraku's

Naruto was enjoying a nice 10th bowl of miso Ramen. But Rin stopped eating having detected a presence behind them. She suddenly drew a kunai in her hand. 'Someone's behind us. I'll bet it's another attack on Naruto-kun! They won't get the chance!' She turned around and flung the kunai.

"OW! Stupid wench!" A rough voice yelled.

Naruto turned to see a young man in his mid teens wearing an all red outfit. He had dog-ears on the top of his head poking out of his long silver hair.

The kunai was in embedded in his palm. He pulled it out in annoyance. "What'd you go and do that for woman!" His demon healing kicked in closing the minor wound in mere seconds.

Rin gasped seeing him. "Oh I'm sorry! I thought you were an assassin trying to hurt Naruto-kun."

The man rolled his eyes. "Feh. whatever... wait Naruto? As in Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki Namikaze?"

Naruto smiled. "Yeah that's my name!" He had swallowed a mouthful of noodles.

"I'm Inuyasha Taisho kid and I'm here to keep an eye on you while Aneki's on that mission." Inuyasha explained.

"Taisho? Are you related to Gina nee-chan? You definitely got the same hair and eyes that she does!" The boy exclaimed.

"Yeah your nee-chan is my older sister kid."

Naruto studied him. "So you're the Inuyasha Nee-chan told me about!" He remembers hearing about his Nee-chan's true family.

Rin was looking at his ears.

Inuyasha noticed and sighed. 'Just like Kagome. It never fails.' "Go ahead and get it out of your system now."

Rin reached out and felt the ears. They felt so soft like silk nearly. Then Ayame the owner's daughter reached over the table wanting to feel them as well. Inuyasha just relaxed and allowed them to feel his ears.

Naruto tilted his head innocently wondering what his nee-chans were up to.

Unfortunately while everyone was distracted by Inuyasha's ears. The two genin Iruka and Mizuki from before took this time to rush in.

Naruto suddenly stiffened feeling hatred aimed his way. He looked behind him to see two older boys about Inuyasha's age. Both of them had dark sneers aimed right at him.

Naruto whimpered recognizing those hateful smiles. He opened his mouth to scream but Mizuki quickly placed one hand over his mouth silencing his screams.

"Quiet demon you deserve this...let's go Iruka." He forcibly grabbed Naruto.

"Right." Said the scarred tan Genin and they both ran out followed by a mob of over 60 civilians.

Alleyway

Iruka, Mizuki and a mob of armed civilians all surrounded our unfortunate young hero. They tied him up with rope so he couldn't get away. Naruto squirmed to break the ropes.

Iruka sneered. "Don't bother trying to break them demon those ropes are chakra powered."

Mizuki nodded with an evil grin. "Yeah now let's finish the job Yondaime-sama started!"

The entire mob cheered. "YEAH! For Yondaime-sama!"

Naruto tried to break the ropes with his fangs but couldn't for one thing he was gagged as well and another thing was that the ropes were too far down for his mouth to reach.

Iruka then slashed Naruto in the chest with a kunai. The boy tried to scream only to be muffled by the gag as his chest was ripped into, the kunai just barely missing his heart and lungs. Mizuki then punched Naruto in the face breaking some teeth. Soon the civilians in the mob joined in kicking him, punching him, even trying to stomp on him, every type of beating the human body was capable of dishing out was done on Naruto.

Poor little Naruto all he could do was make muffled whimpers due to the gag soon the boy was beaten to unconsciousness.

Mizuki drew a massive shuriken. "Time to finish you off demon! For Yondaime-sama and everyone you killed!"

Iruka joined by drawing a kunai. "Say hi to everyone in hell demon..WHEN YOU SEE THEM!" He brought the kunai down to impale it into Naruto's head.

The mob cheered.

But unknown to them or Naruto a power not seen since before the Rikudou sennin was awakening. Naruto's youki was beginning to stir a faint black aura began to surround him looking like steam hissing off his body. Suddenly Naruto's arm shot up grabbing Iruka's hand in mid-swing shocking him.

It awoke a certain nine-tailed fox from her slumber.

Mindscape

Kyuubi opened her eyes. **"How long have I been asleep? 5 years! I'm sorry Gina-hime."** Suddenly the fox queen saw what was happening to her vessel she knew she had been sealed she's not stupid. **"What are they? No! they're going to kill him! I must help him-What?"** But before she could do anything, a red moon beam shined down and a massive shadow bigger even than her appeared in front of her cage from out of the beam. It was a giant black wolf with two strange eyes and ten-tails swishing behind it. The eyes looked like a fusion of the Sharingan and Rinnegan.

Kyuubi gasped. **"No-No way...Juubi-sama?"**

The Juubi No ookami grinned as the boy appeared in his mindscape. **"Just sit back and watch Akane..as I give the boy his first taste of power!" **He sent his black youki to the boy and it wrapped around him.

Little Naruto wondered where he was it was a nasty looking sewer and he felt his clothes getting soaked. Suddenly he saw two massive creatures in front of him, one looked like an orange fox with nine-tails... the other was an even bigger black wolf only visible because of it's unique crimson eyes that looked like his own eyes when activate only with many more tomoe and more rings.

The wolf spoke to him. **"Boy those humans are about to kill you and you don't know how to use your power LET ME SHOW YOU!" **with a loud roar, the wolf sent waves of immense black chakra towards Naruto.

The boy was frozen as the chakra wrapped around him and he felt himself forced out of his mindscape everything turned into a haze of darkness to Naruto.

Outside

Mizuki, Iruka, and the mob were sent flying by an explosion of black chakra. They managed to recover but the evil feel of this chakra soon paralyzed them. Naruto's body was emanating with an evil aura. His sharp nails turned black and grew into full-length claws. His fangs lengthed to the point where they poked out of his mouth. A black outline soon appeared around his mouth and eyes. His hair became like the wild mane of a horse or lion. His whisker marks grew into feral stripes on his face. A black cloak surrounded him in the form of a wolf with two tails. While Akane's chakra in cloak form bubbled this chakra hissed like steam and actual steam rose up from it. Due to the intense heat the ground under Naruto melted down. His eyes were now active nine tomoe and four rings in each eye to show he was under his ancestor's control. His wounds would be ignored for now but after awhile they would cause trouble.

Naruto grinned wickedly and spoke with a demonic evil tone. **"Ah freedom it's good to back! Now who do I get to kill?" **

Iruka was terrified. "S-See? The demon's showing it's true colors!"

Mizuki shivered. "Y-Yeah w-w-what're you guys waiting for? Kill the Kyuubi and avenge Yondaime-sama!"

The civilians couldn't even budge as the demonic Naruto unleashed KI that surpassed the Kyuubi.

**"Kyuubi? No...don't mistaken me for Akane. I am a demon much more powerful than her or any of the other eight bijuu...I am...the JUUBI NO OOKAMI!" **Demon Naruto roared.

"J-J-JUUBI! T-Ten-tails! The Kyuubi's female!" a pertrified Iruka stuttered. The rest of the mob felt as if their hearts would stop.

**"That's right humans. I am the true ruler of the demon world! The King of all demons! The Juubi! You have attempted to kill my heir and that is unforgiveable! You shall pay with your lives!"**

Iruka stuttered. "J-Just try it monster!"

Juubi's eyes flashed. **"As you wish."** He shot forward at Jonin-level speed and impaled several civilians through the chest with black chakra tendrils before they knew what hit them. Soon all the civilians in the mob were dead.

Leaving a petrified Iruka and Mizuki as the only survivors. They were so scared they couldn't even budge.

Juubi turned his attention on them and grinned darkly baring his fangs. **"Looks like you're the only ones left."** He slowly advanced towards the frightened Genin.

Ichiraku's

Inuyasha opened one eye noticed something was amiss. "Huh? Hey where'd the kid go?"

He lifted his head and sniffed the air smelling blood...and it was close about a few blocks down at the furthest.

"I smell blood. And it's the kid's blood!" Inuyasha leapt up.

Rin gasped and they all noticed the boy was missing. "Naruto-kun!"

Ayame was really concerned. "Naruto-kun..."

Inuyasha quickly ran out of the stand followed by Rin.

Teuchi sighed. "Gosh I hope he's okay if anything happened to him I shudder to think what Kushina-sama would do to the village."

The image of a very vengeful Kushina destroying Konoha remained in his mind for the rest of the day. Kushina was more than capable of destroying the village on her own. Her glowing red EMS eyes haunted his mind.

Teuchi shivered. 'Oh kami, please let Naruto be alright!'

Inuyasha leapt across the buildings. It was the quickest route. He could tell that they were getting closer.

Rin was amazed. "Incredible you can jump across roofs like a shinobi can."

Inuyasha snorted. "Feh. Easier than leaping through trees that's for sure."

The two came across a frightening scene and hid behind a building a few feet away and watched.

There was Naruto but something was different about him. For one thing he seemed to give off a powerful demonic aura that surpassed that of the Kyuubi.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Something's different about the kid. He's emitting a demonic aura that makes Naraku look like an insect in comparision."

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Naraku?"

"An old enemy of mine. I'll explain later." Inuyasha said. "Right now we have to stop the kid from killing those people even though I can smell his blood on their hands...he wouldn't want to kill them."

Rin nodded. "I know but how?"

Juubi suddenly stopped in his tracks smelling them. **"I know you're there half-breed, human girl I can smell you. You may come out now."**

Inuyasha cursed. "Damn! He can smell our scents!" The two came out of their hiding place.

**"Ah a Hanyou and an Inugami Hanyou no less. You smell of that man I fought once before in the past, he was a good challenge and the only one-tailed demon powerful enough to give me a good fight." **Juubi explained to a shocked Inuyasha.

"You fought my old man before?" The shocked Hanyou replied.

**"Why yes, he gave me what no other demon could accomplish...a wonderful fight and even though I won after using my full power I spared him not wanting to lose my best opponent in centuries since the time that foolish snake Orochi attempt to assassinate me and I demoted him to a human form. I assume you're here to stop me? No need. I'm bored with these two weaklings and I've dealt with the rest of the human trash." **Juubi gestured to the dead civilians. **"I killed them because they tried to kill my heir and that I cannot forgive."**

Rin noticed how messed up Naruto's body was and bowed before the demon king. "Please Juubi-sama can you give Naruto-kun his body back so I may heal him?"

**"Of course girl, I'm done here anyway." **Juubi then closed his eyes and when they re-opened Naruto was back in control of his body. The demonic aura faded away. Just then he coughed up blood due to the severe wounds on him which were worse than even he thought. Naruto collapsed but Rin caught him before he fell.

Naruto opened one eye weakly. "N-Nee-chan."

Rin soothed him. "Don't talk Naruto-kun you'll be okay as soon as I heal you." She went through handseals. "**Shōsen Jutsu!** (Mystical Palm Technique)." She placed her hands on him and they glowed with green chakra healing Naruto and a red haze assisted the healing process. Soon Naruto was fully healed but unconscious.

Mindscape

Naruto looked around and saw to his displeasure he had returned to the creepy sewer.

"Ewww! I'm back here again why?" The boy said in disgust. (A/N: Hey he's 5 years old and I'm sure you thought many things were disgusting at that age!)

**"I brought you here young one." **Said a demonic yet gentle voice.

"Who's there?" The boy quickly looked around and then found himself in front of a massive cage. A pair of massive crimson slitted eyes looked at him from the darkness of the cage. Naruto also saw two rows of massive sharp fangs under the eyes in a frightening grin. It was the head of an immense creature, a monster fox.

**"Hey come closer kit." **The monster fox beckoned.

Naruto obliged and stepped a few feet closer and then sensing danger leapt back just as a massive claw slammed into the bars.

**"Awww...I missed." **The monster said in a teasing tone.

Naruto grumbled. "Ha. Ha. that was so funny I forgot how to laugh. Stupid fox."

The Kyuubi was surprised. **"You know what I am?"**

Naruto grinned. "I'm hyperactive not stupid. I'm aware that I was always different from other kids. Kaa-chan always told I was different from other children. So you're the mighty Kyuubi No Yoko."

**"Yes kit that is my title but my real name is Akane so please call me that." **Akane informed him.

"So I'll assume that's not the only form you can take?"

Akane grinned mischevously. **"Of course Naruto-kun what self-respecting demon can't take on a human form?"** She was surrounded by the red haze of her chakra and shrunk down. She became a breathtakingly beautiful young girl who looked to be 17. She had long dark-red hair (Mizore from Rosario Vampire original hair length). Her eyes were a beautiful crimson that outmatched Kurenai's but not slitted they are only slits when she was in battle or angered. Her skin was a beautiful pale-white color that would make Orochimaru, Sasuke, or Sai green with envy. She wore a blood-red kunoichi outfit with a fishnet mesh underneath. A black necklace was around her neck and her nails were naturally a blood-red like they had permanent nail polish on. She wore black eyeshadow. Her well-endowed bust was even larger than Tsunade's was at this age. Her lips were a strawberry pink color.

Naruto blushed looking at her. "Akane-nee-chan is very pretty."

Akane blushed lightly. "Thank you Naruto-kun... Only Gina-hime has ever called me beautiful before and meant it."

Naruto imagined Akane and Gina together. "Akane Nee-chan and Gina Nee-chan." his blush got harder and he collapsed from a nosebleed.

Akane ran up to him worried. "Naruto-kun! What happened! You suddenly fainted!" While she can't escape the cage in her fox form in her human form she has no problem slipping through the bars. She grabbed Naruto and hugged him concerned. "Naruto-kun wake up! Oh please wake up!" The fox queen heard chuckling and soon a tall blonde haired man walked up. Her first thought was the Yondaime but she saw several key differences. He had blue slit eyes and ten-tails trailed behind him, he wore a black version of Minato's outfit and he even wore a cape like jacket over it only it had purple flames and the kanji for 'Demon King' was on the back.

He grinned baring vampire-like fangs. "Relax Akane he just imagined you with your beloved Gina and fainted like any self-respecting male would do. Call me Tsuki in this form."

Akane gasped seeing him. "Tsuki-sama. So that's your human form?" She blushed lightly.

_'If I wasn't with Gina-hime already I'd ask Tsuki-sama out on a date and once Naruto-kun aged more I'd give him a chance too.'_

"Anyways wake him up we have much to discuss." Tsuki commanded.

Akane gently shook Naruto awake. "Naruto-kun it's time to wake up now."

Naruto yawned. "Nee-chan? What happened?"

Akane giggled. "You imagined me and Gina-hime Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned away blushing.

Tsuki chuckled before getting serious. "Alright enough laughs it's time to get down to business. Naruto as you know I am the Juubi No ookami and you are the heir to my powers."

The young boy looked at him in shock. "You're that giant wolf who give me alot of chakra earlier?"

Tsuki nodded. "Yes and I know I sounded scary and evil in that form. Sorry about that when I'm in my demon form I often let my instincts guide me and end up scaring everyone away. Now listen to my words as I explain about what it means to be a Juubi."

* * *

><p>And that's it for this chapter folks! Next chapter Tsuki explains the meaning of all the power a Ten-tails has. Then Kushina, Gina, and Hinote return from their mission and what's this? Has Sesshomaru decided to show up to try and kill Inuyasha for 'Defiling his bed?' Will Inuyasha survive the wrath of his brother? Will the two Genin Iruka and Mizuki survive the wrath of Kushina?<p> 


End file.
